Conventionally, as a user desires to electronically describe or otherwise document an item, the user provides two-dimensional (2D) photos of the item. In some examples, users desiring to describe an item to another user posts photos of the item to a network server so that the other user can view them by retrieving the photos from the network server. Furthermore, as other users analyze the item, they view many photos of the item to determine the condition or other physical properties of the item.
However, in many scenarios, due to the technical limitations of 2D photographs, another user is unable to glean sufficient information about the item using the photographs. In other scenarios, users post inadequate images that fail to disclose certain issues with the item (e.g., scratches, discoloration, damage, modifications, or other non-conventional alterations). In other examples, the user cannot or does not sufficiently describe particular flaws associated with the item.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.